Mary
Directory: Characters → Humans → Tournament fighters → Z Fighters support Mary (メアリー, Mearī) is a female Human, the wife of James, and the mother of Doris, Maria, Haylie, Marcus and Shaun. She's the mother in law of Amelia and Danielle, grandmother of Zesmond, Alyson, Nathaniel, Kayla, Melissa, Tommy, Matthew and Pan. She's also the ancestor of Goku Jr and Marie. Appearance Mary was a woman of average height and slender build: a slim figure, and a kind face that her youngest son inherited from her. She had a lightest-pale complexion, blue eyes, and straight black hair reaching her shoulders before grew reaching down her hips and covering her left eye. As teenager, she was originally purple kimono-dress that reach her upper thighs with black leggings, black wristbands, and white boots. She's wore the halter flare wedding dress and white flats. As the adult, wife and mother, she wears the purple flowing flare kimono hanfu Chinese dress reach floor-length, crown and black flats. Personality Mary is the caring, kind, sweet, soft, loving, polite and gentle woman, who has share with similarities with her youngest son and granddaughter, which once she was an orphan as a child without her parents died since she was a baby and born as Jinchuriki Host of Eternal Dragon: Porunga and Namekian Dragon Balls Birthmarks as the loneliness life, have no friends of her rough childhood in orphanage palace, because she loves James' handsome appearance and his compassionate and friendly personality since they were young teenagers, later they're married and have children. Before her death along with her husband and daughters by Frieza, Zarbon, Dodoria, and the Ginyu Force, she's telling her youngest son in telepathy message, "(Take care of yourself, grew up as ultimate fighter and I always wanted to protect you, Shaun. I loved you, my little baby boy)". |Race = Human|Gender = Female|Date of birth = Age 704|Date of death = Age 737|Height = 5'4"|Weight = 104 lbs|Address = Earth (Orphanage Palace) Spencer World|Occupation = Martial Artist Empress of Spencer World|Allegiance = Z Fighters (Supporter)|FamConnect = Adam (Father-in-law) Lisa (Mother-in-law) David (Brother-in-law) Katherine (Grandmother-in-law) Matthew Smith (Grandfather-in-law) James (Husband) Doris (Daughter) Maria (Daughter) Haylie (Daughter) Marcus (Son) Shaun (Son) Amelia (Daughter-in-law) Danielle (Daughter-in-law) Zesmond (Grandson) Alyson (Granddaughter) Nathaniel (Grandson) Kayla (Granddaughter) Melissa (Great-granddaughter) Tommy (Great-grandson) Matthew (Great-great grandson) Goku Jr. (Descendant) Marie (Descendant)}} Biography Background Mary was an orphan and Jinchuriki Host of Eternal Dragon: Porunga and Namekian Dragon Balls Birthmarks as raised in orphanage palace for girls, she being bullied by a lot of mean girls on Earth. As grew up as a beautiful, sweet and attractive young girl with beautiful blue eyes and smile when she meets James, he's one only understand her same pain past like he had, she's just like him, they're married and have five children: Doris, Maria, Haylie, Marcus and Shaun living in the huge winter palace as the new royal family as queen of Spencer World restore by his late grandmother, Katherine. Film appearances ''Bardock - The Father of Goku Main article: Dragon Ball Z: Bardock - The Father of Goku She became pregnant again with fifth child in womb, sit along with her husband and daughters to watch her youngest son of five children, Marcus, who won the Junior Division as Martial Artist in Spencer World Martial Arts Tournament.Category:Dragon Ball Category:Dragon Ball Z Category:Dragon Ball GT Category:Dragon Ball Z Kai Category:Dragon ball video games Category:Dragon Ball Z episodes Category:Dragon Ball Z films Category:Characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Good Category:Humans Category:Females Category:Mothers Category:Martial Artists Category:Tournament fighters Category:Z Fighters Category:Z Fighters Support Category:Spencer Family Category:Johnson Family Category:Royal Family Category:Orphans